El amante de Sanji Vinsmoke
by Susuyajuzo
Summary: Sanji Vinsmoke vive feliz al lado de su pareja, sin embargo, con el tiempo caerá por su hijo: Roronoa Zoro.


_"Todos queremos lo que no se puede,_

 _somos fanáticos de lo prohibido"_

 ** _(Mario Benedetti)_**

Su cuerpo se estremeció. La presencia de su acompañante ya no estaba, solo su calidez se conservaba en aquellas sabanas de seda, al igual que el aroma que desprendía cada mañana. Un aroma enigmático e imponente; con ese toque varonil que lo caracterizaba.

Su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo de la habitación. Los ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par, dejando entrar cada uno de los finos rayos matinales de la temporada.

El sonido del agua cayendo de parte del cuarto de baño anunciaba que su amante ahora esposo aun se encontraba en casa.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron estrepitosamente al recibir de lleno el contraste de luz, cegándolo por unos cuantos segundos. El olor de los jazmines inundaba la habitación, con unos cuantos pétalos que se escapaban para posarse en sus cabellos. Aquella cabellera rubia, la piel nívea, los ojos pequeños y azules, aquellos ojos que en incontables noches le había recitado que veía el misterio del océano en ellos.

Soltó un gran suspiro, su cuerpo semi-desnudo cubierto por la sabana color beige marcaba a la perfección los huesos de sus caderas, su respirar en un increíble compás acompañado del color amarillo que lo representaba.

El sonido de la regadera había cesado.

Se levanto lentamente cubriendo su intimidad con la prenda mencionada. Pronto el pequeño ruido del picaporte de la puerta de la habitación se escucho, presentado la figura de un hombre varonil, muy cerca de él.

La sonrisa que le regalo al menor no tenía precio, representaba toda la inocencia y el amor que tenía por ese muchacho. Su semblante cambiaba a uno que emanaba tranquilidad.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos; lo beso. Un beso que representaba solo cariño e inocencia, el amor que se entregaron al momento de atar su vida en un solo destino. Al instante de separar su rostro del mayor un profundo sonrojo inundo la mejillas de Sanji Vinsmoke.

—Realmente esta mañana te ves hermoso.

—Solo esta mañana.

—Siempre.

Las caricias que lo envolvían hacían que su respiración y el latido de su corazón se acelerase. Una corriente eléctrica traspasaba por toda su espina dorsal, un sentimiento pleno.

Liberó al blondo de su encuentro, dejándole un dulce beso en su mejilla. El menor respondió gustoso y con su sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro se alejo para comenzar con su día.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que él, aquel hombre que se proclamaba amante de las mujeres terminaría atado a un hombre. Las casualidades no eran de su creer, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel hombre le había robado el corazón. Su apariencia le había parecido atrayente, su aspecto frío e interesante lo atrapo el primer momento que lo vio llegar a su restaurante, el famoso _"Baratie"._

La cabellera obscura color ébano, su piel pálida y aquellos ojos dorados que lo volvían loco en incontables ocasiones. Roronoa Mihawk su amante, ahora esposo. Un hombre adinerado, dueño de varias escuelas de Kendo que se ubicaban en Japón.

El pelinegro volvió a regalarle un beso a su pareja y con una sonrisa Sanji se despidió de su amado. Sabía que su esposo tenía varias ocupaciones durante el día, y no quería ser una molestia para él.

Se arreglo como de costumbre, un traje obscuro que delineaba el contorno de su cuerpo, al igual que una camisa color esmeralda que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Cuando había terminado dicha tarea salió de la habitación. Mihawk era un hombre sumamente respetuoso y honorable, esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado convertirse en su esposo.

Lo había conocido aproximadamente hace dos años, cuando apenas tenía diecinueve. Trabajaba como aprendiz de chef en el restaurante de su abuelo Zeff; un hombre serio pero con una habilidad sorprendente en la cocina. El primer momento de su encuentro lo recordaba celosamente, había sido un momento inolvidable para el adolescente y aun con su corta edad a los veintiún años había contraído matrimonio con un hombre mayor que él, casi el doble que la suya.

Recordaba aquella estación de otoño, donde las fuertes precipitaciones inundaban las calles de Japón. Sanji no había terminado la universidad y por cosas del destino termino trabajando en aquel restaurante.

Salio rápidamente del departamento de uno de sus amigos de la infancia; Luffy, un chiquillo revoltoso y con una energía efervescente que contagiaba a cualquiera. Ni siquiera recordaba la razón de su estadía la noche anterior con el pequeño, así que, tenía que irse al restaurante que quedaba al otro lado del barrio donde vivía el menor. Corriendo a paso veloz consiguió llegar a su destino.

Los gritos de su abuelo llamaron la atención de todos los comensales presentes y con un severo golpe en la cabeza ese día el rubio recibió su lección.

Sabia que su abuelo odiaba la impuntualidad, era intolerable, inaceptable y por ende tendría otorgado un castigo.

Durante una semana tenía que atender las ordenes de las invitados en las veladas por la noche, ese era el peor castigo para Sanji y eso lo convertía en su mayor condena.

Recibió las ordenes con pereza, con el rostro de fastidio, los dientes apretados y las manos en puño. Esa era su mas grande debilidad. Los días de la semana pasaban volando, y en un parpadeo el ultimo día llegando a viernes por la noche de un mes de septiembre lo conoció a él.

A penas pronunciaron unas cuantas palabras, sin embargo, el amor nació en una noche de lluvia. Sabía que estaba loco y que aquel hombre jamás se fijaría en él, aunque muy equivocado estaba al creer en los pensamientos que procreaba su mente. Siempre, a casi la misma hora llegaba al restaurante, y en varias ocasiones sus miradas se encontraban. El profundo color azul de sus orbes y el hipnotizante color dorado de su amado.

Aquellas veladas con charlas a medias se habían convertido en platicas prolongadas. Las visitas al restaurante se hacían más constantes y aquello había despertado la curiosidad del viejo Zeff. Su intuición le anunciaba que no era eso mas que una simple amistad. La forma en que ambos se veían, los suspiros que escapan de la boca de su nieto y la presencia de ese hombre en su restaurante, apuntaba el camino por donde iban las cosas.

No quería aceptarlo. El momento en que su nieto le había revelado la relación que ambos concebían, sin embargo, sabía que su relación iba mas haya que una simple noche de sexo.

Acepto a tientas su relación, dando una gran felicidad al menor. Los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, hasta que pronto el joven Vinsmoke termino siendo la pareja definitiva de Roronoa Mihawk.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, bajo rápidamente a la cocina ya que debía preparar el desayuno para su esposo y su hijo.

Al principio aquella noticia de parte del pelinegro lo había tomado por sorpresa, al enterarse que Mihawk había contraído matrimonio años atrás y el resultado de su anterior matrimonio había sido su único hijo llamado Roronoa Zoro.

Era un chico de carácter fuerte, de mirada profunda al igual que la de su padre. Sus edades no estaban tan distanciadas, ya que su hijo era menor que el solo por tres años. Era un joven atractivo, de piel morena, hombros anchos, y cabello de un interesante color verde.

Sanji jamas imagino que llegaría ser padre a tan corta edad, pero si se trataba de su adorado pelinegro, haría todo lo posible por congeniar con él. Sus personalidades chocaban y eso molestaba a Sanji. Siempre terminaban en peleas y discusiones, pero a pesar de ello, tenía a su esposo apoyándole.

Su actitud era muy fría para con el rubio, pero Sanji hacía todo lo posible por ganarse el cariño de su hijo.

El espacio de la cocina era su área personal, aquel lugar donde podía ser libre y experimentar un millón de emociones, ya que era su pasión; el cocinar. La mañana era perfecta y de lo que estaba seguro es que haría todo lo posible para llevarse mejor con el peliverde.

Había llorado en varias ocasiones al recibir los malos tratos de su hijo, pero siempre tenía las palabras de aliento de su esposo, que lo reconfortaba dulcemente; _«"Es solo un adolescente, ya veras que pronto empezara a aceptarte"»_ aun tenía fe en aquellas palabras. No se daría por vencido.

El desayuno de la mañana; consistía en unas galletas de arándano, pan tostado con kimchi* y huevo, pudin de banano con mantequilla de maní y semillas de chía.

El olor de la comida al igual que su aspecto reflejaba su talento en la cocina, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo ya que era muy bueno en su campo de trabajo. Echó un vistazo fuera de la cocina; sabía que Mihawk se tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la oficina.

Últimamente el había recibido varios pedidos de negocios y junto con las supervisiones de las practicas de kendo, su tiempo en el hogar quedaba reducida a horas que se invertían en el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

El también tenia su papel en el trabajo pero no estaba comparado con el del pelinegro.

Arreglo con esmero el comedor para el desayuno, con un suave mantel con decoraciones tejidas a mano que el se había a comedido comprar en una de sus cuantas visitas a Tokio. El único momento en que podría lucirse para con los dos hombres de su vida, era aquel donde se deleitaba preparando delicias para ambos aunque cierto peliverde era la excepción.

Sabía que a Zoro, con el poco tiempo de conocerlo, le disgustaba la comida dulce; así que siempre se esmeraba por preparar alguna que no contuviera cualquier tipo de dulzor que desagradara al peliverde.

Coloco una pequeña charola color plata sobre el mesón, dejando el desayuno para su hijo.

Tambien le incomodaba aquellas ocasiones donde varias personas afirmaban que solo se había casado con Mihawk solo por su fama y fortuna, sin embargo, aquello era una vil mentira.

El era un hombre de buen porte, honesto y más que nada estaba enamorado de su esposo.

Realizo dicha acción nuevamente, arreglando la charola con un pequeño florero color verde pastel, colgando de el un bello tulipán amarillo, recordando las dulces palabras del mayor al recitarle que ese era su inconfundible color.

Subió por las escaleras, moviendo sus caderas al compás de la flexión de sus piernas. El recorrido paso volando ante sus ojos llegando a la puerta principal de Zoro.

El corredor cerca de la habitación estaba en silencio, solo el latir de su desbocado corazón se escuchaba en sus oídos y, rompiendo el sonido mudo del pasillo golpeó la superficie plana.

Ninguna voz o alguna afirmación de parte del menor al otro lado de la puerta se escucho, dejando a un confundido rubio fuera de la habitación.

Toco incontables veces. No le daría la oportunidad de rechazarle nuevamente, y con el ultimo golpe a la puerta esta cedió.

Cuando sus ojos apreciaron la superficie, su voz se quedo sin habla, una horrible sensación lo invadía desde la punta de sus pies, hasta el ultimo cabello que crecía desde su coronilla. La vislumbro plenamente, aquella habitación era nueva para él, siempre había tenido curiosidad de ver detras de aquella puerta de mármol tallado, sin embargo, recordaba que Mihawk le había dicho que Zoro odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal, desde que era pequeño. Y que solo le diera un poco de tiempo.

El espacio estaba desordenado, con una pila de ropa sucia colocada en un viejo cesto, una pequeña lampara iluminaba la obscuridad de la superficie y algunos cuantos libros y cuadernos reposaban sobre un escritorio de metal, al igual que tres espadas enfundadas.

Había olvidado su misión de esa mañana; entregar el desayuno para su niño. El descansaba aún, con una sabana delgada que cubría su torso desnudo, y el compaz de su respiración dejo hipnotizado al de cabellos rubios, siguiendo la armonía con sus profundos ojos azules.

Un movimiento tosco se efectúo repentinamente, despertando a Sanji de su sueño.

Aquel orbe obscuro lo miraba con malicia y con un toque de odio e incomodidad.

—¿Se podría saber qué haces aquí?

—Disculpa si te he despertado Zoro- kun, solo que venía ha dejarte el desayuno.

—¿Desayuno?... ¡Por favor!... ¡No jodas rubia! ¡Yo no como esas mierdas!

—¡Oh!... ¿Enserio?... creí que esto podría gustarte. Lo hice especialmente para ti.

El moreno torció los labios, su ceño se fruncio de sobre manera y un aura obscura emano de su ser fríamente. «¿Acaso era idiota?» ¡Ese imbécil se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño!... El odioso de su legítimo padre debía mantener a su perra lejos de su área de visión. Le repugnaba y odiaba su mirada inocente y satisfactoria que le regalaba a Mihawk.

—¡Ni de joda comería la porquería que cocinas!

—Por favor, solo dame una oportunidad. Tenemos casi la misma edad y podríamos llevarno...

El sonido de la charola cayendo se escucho, al igual que el crujir de la vajilla de cristal. Sus fragmentos se esparcieron por toda la superficie del suelo y un pequeño sollozo de parte de Sanji escapo de sus finos labios.

Se sentía tan miserable, nunca nadie había rechazado su comida, pero lo que mas le dolía era la forma en que lo trataba el peliverde. No solo era odio, ahí había algo más.

—Deja de llorar... no fue para tanto.

—Yo...

—¡Maldito retrasado! ¡Mierda!... ¡Jodete y largo de mi habita...

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Su amado había venido para ayudarle. Jamas se había sentido así con el pelinegro y con un gesto de ternura para el rubio, su corazón se acelero.

—Vamos Zoro, déjate de estupideces y comportate como un hombre.

—Eso deberías decírselo a tu amante, no vez que llora como una marica —apenas pronuncio esas palabras, cuando tenía plantado el puño de su propio padre sobre su rostro. Le dolía, el horrible sentir de celos y venganza lo carcomían por dentro.

Sanji detuvo al mayor y sosteniéndolo aun de sus brazos; sintio un sentimiento de culpabilidad, ya que por todas sus acciones había conseguido que su esposo peleara con su hijo.

—¿Acaso crees que este niño con cara bonita te quieren solo por que tienes una increíble personalidad? lo que tiene de chulo lo tiene de puta.

El pelinegro se sobresalto, su sangre hervía en furia, sus ojos ya no tenia el color penetrante y dulce que regalaba a su querido hijo y a su pareja. Tenía las ganas de herir a Zoro si fuera necesario, sin embargo, el calor de un abrazo dulce lo devolvió a la normalidad.

Los frágiles y delgados brazos de Sanji lo envolvían. Era como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

— Por favor, perdonale, yo tuve la culpa.

—Eres muy ingenuo, Zoro es el que tiene que pedir perdón.

En la habitación solo quedaron los dos amantes, uno aun furioso y el otro con una capa de agua salada sobre sus mejillas.

El moreno salió de la habitación, cogió un poco de ropa para vestirse para así ir a la universidad. No quería seguir viendo las escenas románticas que se dedicaban el uno al otro, ya que un horrible sentimiento le llenaba. Era inexplicable, todo un misterio. Sin embargo, los celos lo embargaban cada vez que el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa a su padre o cuando su rostro se ruborizaba al momento que escuchaba los halagos del contrario al oído.

Odiaba que su padre tuviera a un hombre como el a su lado, tenía rabia y furia contenida.

Pero porque sentía cada una de esas emociones si el odiaba a muerte a Sanji Vinsmoke.

 _C_ _ontinuará..._

 **NOTAS:**

 _* Kimchi: es una preparación fermentada de origen coreano confeccionada a base de diferentes vegetales sazonados con diferentes especias y cuya receta más extendida utiliza como ingrediente básico la col china._

 _Cambie el nombre real de Mihawk como el que se presenta en el fic, para poder darle sentido a la historia(espero no tener problemas con ello)_

 _Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Eichiiro Oda._

 _La historia es de mi invención propia._ _Espero les guste y puedan darle una oportunidad._


End file.
